wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Love is in the Air
"Love is in the Air" is a seasonal event that takes place around Valentine's Day (around February 11-15). The first "Love is in the Air" event occurred in 2006, and was repeated in 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010. 2010 saw this event significantly changed. See Love is in the Air 2009 for details of the previous version of this event. From the on the official site: :Something is in the air in the major cities of Azeroth. Some call it love, and some just call it friendship and admiration. Whichever it is, many guards and townsfolks now spend their days giving and receiving tokens and gifts to other amorous citizens. :The more skeptical, however, are suspicious of the strange "love sickness" clouding the hearts of so many. Will this widespread occurrence be simply taken as a recent outbreak of amore? Or will our brave adventurers find a sinister plot behind the source of this plague of passion? Only time will tell... 2010 Details The Crown Chemical Co. is in town! Items Items are now purchased from the Lovely Merchant in each major city for . You can purchase these with , which you can make out of 10 . You need in your inventory, which you get from , to receive Lovely Charms when killing "worthwhile" mobs. "Worthwhile" means they must give experience. You need not loot these mobs, it is enough to just kill them and the Lovely Charm will land in you inventory. Quests (Horde quests) * Use the Crown Perfume Sprayer on 10 players. (Horde quests) * Use the Lovely Charm Collector's Kit to make 10 charms from "worthwhile enemies" and make a bracelet for the warchief. Having the Lovely Charm Collector's Kit in your inventory will automatically collect Lovely Charm when you kill enemies. At this point it appears that humanoids that are at least green to you give you a 30% chance to get a Lovely Charm. PCs do not appear to give Lovely Charm. Reward - Lovely Orgrimmar Card (Increases Agility by 21 for 1 hour) and 5 x Love Token. Repeatable. (Horde quests) Reward - Lovely Undercity Card (Increases Intellect by 21 for 1 hour) and 5 x Love Token. Repeatable. (Horde quests) Reward - Lovely Silvermoon City Card (Increases Spirit by 21 for 1 hour) and 5 x Love Token. Repeatable. (Horde quests) Reward - Lovely Thunder Bluff Card (Increases Stamina by 21 for 1 hour) and 5 x Love Token. Repeatable. (Horde quests) * Sends you to Snap Snagglebolt in Orgrimmar. (Horde quests) * Use Snagglebolt's Air Analyzer to collect perfume from 6 Guards. After collecting the perfume samples, Snagglebolt sends you to get a larger sample. He then discovers the maker of the perfume and sends you to talk to the maker's girlfriend. His girlfriend hasn't seen him, but knows three places he's supposed to be. After chasing him through most of Ogrimmar, you return to the girlfriend. The girlfriend is upset he's leaving without her, and tells you to catch him before he gets on the zeppelin. He gives you something to leave him alone, and you take it back to Snagglebolt. At this point the quest chain turns into a daily, where I assume you investigate a different location each day. (Horde quests) * Available once Something Stinks is completed. Reward - 5x Love Token Repeatable. Event Boss For 2010, the Love is in the Air event now also contains an event boss: In Shadowfang Keep where the Crown Chemical Company set up a base of operations, you find a goblin agent who gives you . When turning that quest in at , he and his two companions will aggro. They are all level 82 (elite) and have about 260k health. When the proper strategy is followed, these should not pose a problem for a well-geared level 80 5-man group. 2009 Details Characters purchased , and either a or a from indicated innkeepers. The perfume/cologne was used on one's self, then the character talked to NPCs (guards and others), giving love tokens and getting in exchange various items that were collected into sets. These sets acted much as the Lovely Charm Bracelets do for 2010, being turned in as a gift in exchange for a 1 hour buff. The first love token given (per hour) resulted in a gift holding one of various items at random. Those items are (mostly) sold by the Lovely Merchants in 2010. Bouquet of Roses During the 2009 event of "Love is in the Air", the was introduced for those characters with access to Northrend. The showers the character with black rose petals and drops from Prince Keleseth in Utgarde Keep, Maiden of Grief in Halls of Stone and Prince Taldaram in Ahn'kahet in both Normal and Heroic modes. Due to an issue not allowing the Ebon Roses to get the Fistful of Love achievement as intended, there was a hotfix that replaced them with the http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=14990774504&sid=1&pageNo=14. Kwee Q. Peddlefeet Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is the host of the event. He is a goblin with wings. There is a Kwee Q. Peddlefeet by each faction leader. If you /kiss Kwee Q. Peddlefeet he gives a 60 minute +200 health buff. He also accepts Alliance and Horde Gift Collections. When you turn in an Alliance or Horde Gift Collection, Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will give you a and your choice of 5 , 5 , or 5 . Your turning the collection in counts as one vote for the popularity of the leader of the faction of the city that you turn the collection in at. At the end of the the Love is in the Air seasonal event, the capital city leader with the most gift collections will have Kwee Q. Peddlefeet stay by them to buff players for another week. You can ask Kwee Q. Peddlefeet about the gift voting standings. He gives the number of turn-ins for each participating city leader and the totals for each faction. Disproportionate voting stacked toward one particular leader will give either faction that does so a better chance of winning. Quests (Alliance quests) Note: you will only be able to do one of these quests per character. * Ironforge: Tormek Stoneriver works at the bank in Ironforge and had his heart stolen by Colara and wants you to deliver a Creased Letter to her. * Stormwind: Lieutenant Jocryn Heldric wanders near the Auction House in Stormwind and wants you to deliver a Carefully Penned Note to his sweetheart Colara in Stormwind. * Darnassus: Starts by the bank in Darnassus from Aldris Fourclouds, a night elf obsessed with the beauty of Colara in Stormwind (also near the bank) who wants you to give her a letter. Go to Stormwind and give the Immaculate Letter to Colara Dean. (Horde quests) * Starts by the bank in Orgrimmar from Orok Deathbane, a lovesick orc who wants you to deliver a Slightly Creased Note to his... undead girlfriend whom he is embarrassed to be seen with. Is a prerequisite for the quest from Fenstad Argyle. * Temma of the Wells has found love outside the bluffs and wants you to deliver a Carefully Written Letter to Elenia. * Outside Undercity: Also given by Deathguard Tor who was once betrothed to Elenia and wants you to giver her a Lovingly Composed Letter. Go to the Undercity and speak with Elenia Haydon near the bank. Note: Dearest Colara is the introduction to this quest. If you have it in your log, you can't get this one. However, if you start this chain before doing Dearest Colara, you will not be able to do that one. Dangerous Love starts by the bank in Stormwind with Aristan Mottar. The first objective is to get a Stormwind Guard's Card. Then you must give a Perfume Bottle and a Cologne Bottle (purchasable at the inn) to Morgan Pestle. You will receive a box of chocolate and a handful of rosepetals for completing this step. Upon talking to Aristan Mottar again, he will ask you to speak with Innkeeper Allison. Allison will tell you to talk to Evert Sorisam, a man in "The Finest Thread" in the Stormwind Canals. The Finest Thread is near Cathedral Square. He will lead you to Apothecary Staffron Lerent, who is behind Ravenholdt Manor in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Just in front of the manor you will see a practice ring, behind that is a path through the mountains. Go through that path and then to the left. You can sort of see on the map how this leads behind the manor. After talking to him, he will offer you the contents of his cauldron, which is a choice of: * Blue Dinner Suit * Purple Dinner Suit * Red Dinner Suit * Lovely Blue Dress * Lovely Purple Dress * Lovely Red Dress Note: You must right click on his cauldron and open it, otherwise you will not get your reward. Note: Before you can do this, you must complete Dearest Elenia. Fenstad Argyle... The short quest chains that start with Dangerous Love eventually lead to the discovery of who is behind the love plague. The end reward is a choice of: * Blue Dinner Suit * Purple Dinner Suit * Red Dinner Suit * Lovely Blue Dress * Lovely Purple Dress * Lovely Red Dress Achievements The meta-achievement can be completed during this time. In addition the following achievements are not required by the meta: * * Commercial In 2007, Blizzard created a Burning Crusade commercial that featured the "Love is in the Air" event as well as the new jewelcrafting profession. From the official website, the ad was described as follows: ''What do you get the blood elf who has everything? This Valentine's Day, make it an epic jewel! Yes, the industrial empires of Azeroth aren't about to let anyone escape the relentless marketing campai- er, bloom of true love associated with this time of year! Take a look at this new commercial but be warned that you may be struck by a sudden impulse to spend all the gold you've saved for your epic mount. '' See also * Love is in the Air 2009 - description of this event from 2006-2009. External links * Event information on Worldofwarcraft.com * Event guide on Wowhead.com References Category:Holidays Category:Love is in the Air